Rillifane Rallathil
Bear, Eagle, Raven, Wolf, Relkath of the Infinite Branches, Magnar the Bear | status = | primordial = | pantheon = Seldarine | minions = | gender = Masculine | died = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = Chaotic good | symbol5e = Oak | homeplane5e = Arborea | realm5e = Arvandor | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Nature, beasts, the seasons | domains5e = Nature | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Charm animals and plants | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Arvandor | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Woodlands, nature, wild elves | domains3e = Chaos, Elf, Fey, Good, Plant, Protection | worshipers3e = Elven druids and rangers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = "The Oakstaff" (quarterstaff) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Oak tree | homeplane2e = Arborea/Olympus | realm2e = Arvandor or Seelie Court | serves2e = Corellon Larethian | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Woodlands, nature, wild elves, druids | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Rillifane Rallathil ( ) was the elven god of protection of woodlands and the guardian of the harmony of nature. His priests likened him to a giant ethereal oak tree so huge that its roots mingle with every other plant, which stands in the heart of Arvandor. The great tree drew into itself all the ebb and flow of the season and the lives within the woodlands of the green elves. At the same time it defended and protected those lands against disease, predation and assault of all kinds. The Leaflord was the patron of the Sy'Tel'Quessir and revered by many voadkyn. The Leaflord was quiet, reflective and enduring over eons unchanged. He was the least flighty of the Seldarine, the least likely to act on a whim, and often grave and self-absorbed. Rillifane's avatar manifests only rarely, disliking direct action and preferring to act through his priests. When he did, it was usually in response to an attack on an elven (usually Sy'Tel'Quessir) habitat, and was heralded by sudden gusts of winds shaking leaves from trees. History Rillifane Ralathil was said to be a very old deity, older even than Labelas Enoreth, for the great tree would endlessly continue its life without need for eventual death. When the Sy'Tel'Quessir settled in the Yuirwood, the Seldarine merged with the ancient gods of the Yuir, taking them on as aspects of the various powers of the elven pantheon. Magnar the Bear and Relkath of the Infinite Branches became a part of the Leaflord. As a result of these changes, over the centuries since, the Wild One has once more become more primordial in spirit. Relationships The Leaflord was on good terms with the Seldarine, as well as most sylvan and faerie deities, in particular Eldath, Mielikki, Silvanus, Oberon and Titania as well as Baervan Wildwanderer, Cyrollalee, Eilistraee, Emmantiensien, Sheela Peryroyl, Skerrit, Osiris, Verenestra and various Animal Lords. His foes included Malar, Talos and the evil drow gods. Dogma The Great Oak draws energy from all the living creatures of the world and nourishes, sustains and protects them from outside threats. Live in harmony with the natural world, allowing each living being the opportunity to serve out its natural purpose in life. As the Leaflord's countless branches, his faithful are to serve as mortal agents in the natural world. Defend the great forests from those who seek to ravage their riches, leaving only destruction in their path. Contest the quick and slow death of Rillifane's bounty and hold strong like the great oaks in the face of those who can see only their own immediate needs. The Faith The church of the Leaflord was generally isolationist, extending itself only to help fellow elves or other sylvan beings. The heirarchy was organised regionally and split into branches, with different types of priest serving different roles. Druids made up the largest numbers of the clergy and tended to the health of the forests and their inhabitants, fiercely fighting against any attempt to further diminish the woodlands. Clerics often served as representatives of the faith, working away from from Sy'Tel'Quessir communities to educate other races, including other elves, on how to better dwell in harmony with nature. In times of war, however, the leaders of each region unite the branches of the faith with Sy'Tel'Quessir warriors, into a single force. Novices of Rillifane were known as Acorns. Full priests known as Oakhearts. In ascending order of rank, the titles used by priests of the Leaflord were Felsul, Silverbark, Laspar, Hiexal, Blueleaf, Phandar, Duskwood, Shadowtop and Weirwood. High-ranking priests had individual titles, while druids also had a title which reflects their position within that branch of the faith. Certain kinds of druids who have elected to follow a particular path of Rillifane are known as Skinwalkers. The vernal and autumnal equinoxes held special meaning for the followers of the Wild One and they gathered together at these times to hold wild dances in large groves of oak trees in the hearts of their forests. The spring celebration was known as The Budding, and honours the Leaflord's bounty. The period of fasting which leads up to this day was broken by a ritual hunt of an elderly and noble hart, marking the breaking of the fast. This was then followed by dance and song and reminded Rillifane's followers of the natural cycle of life beneath his all encompassing boughs. The autumn celebration was known as The Transformation, and was particularly important to those who seek a change to the lives or spiritual rebirth. Marking the arrival of autumn and the change of colors in the leaves of the forest, it was a celebration of Rillifane's promise that the trees will bloom again and that life is eternally renewed. The ceremonial garb of the Great Oak's clergy included a laurel wreath worn on the head and armor fashioned from tree bark. The latter is rubbed with green dyes, the hue showing rank within the church and the darkest being reserved for the most senior. When in non-ceremonial situations, priests prefered armor and weapons made from natural materials such as wood or animals. The holy symbol of Rillifane was an acorn enclosed in amber. The priests of Rillifane prayed for their spells at dawn, when the first light of the life giving sun spring over the horizon to nourish the woodlands. Rangers did not serve as part of the hierarchy of the church, but many formed loose fellowships affiliated with the druidic circles and acted as the militant arm of the faith. The various bands had their own local names, but are known collectively as the Order of the Oakstaff. Temples The temples of Rillifane were in truth huge oak trees with platforms and vine bridges built between their boughs, often incorporating a number of such trees into an arboreal complex. Shrines of Rillifane were single oak trees, which while grand in size were too small to form a full temple. They are marked with the carving of a small canary about two feet from the ground and chosen by dream visions which guided the priest to a given oak. Major centers of worship for Rillifane included the Moontouch Oak, the name of both the gargantuan oak tree and the temple nestled in its branches. It was found in the heart of the Tangled Trees region of Cormanthor on the north bank of the Elvenflow where Moontouch Creek joins the Duathamper and is believed to be the largest living oak in all of Faerûn and was documented as being over nine thousand years old and was said to be the remnant of an avatar of the Leaflord which led several clans of the Sy'Tel'Quessir east, away from the destruction of the Crown Wars. It was the centre of power for the Circle of Emerald Leaves, which was lead by the Great Druid of the Tangled Vale, the aged green elf Katar Oakstaff, who was a child in the final years of Coronel Eltargrim's reign before Myth Drannor fell. Other documented temples included the House of the Leaflord in Relkath's Foot and the Pantheon Temple of the Seldarine in Waterdeep.[http://www.candlekeep.com/library/articles/temples.htm Named Temples of the Realms, a Candlekeep Article] Though not a temple, Rillifane's Grove in Leuthilspar on the island of Evermeet served as a sacred place for wood and wild elves to conduct marriages, funerals or other ceremonies, as well as a place used to contact the Seldarine by moon and sun elf priests. Relkath of the Infinite Branches The Yuir elves worshipped a giant treant called Relkath of the Infinite Branches, which has been purported as being an aspect of Rillifane Rallathil. Notable followers * Aerilaya, a Green elf Druid. * Eira, the Chosen of Rillifane. Appendix Notes In keeping with the controversy regarding the wild elf/wood elf subrace split, older sources talk about Rillifane Rallathil being the patron of the Sy'Tel'Quessir, commonly understood to be also known as wild elves or green elves (at the time also known as wood elves or sylvan elves). Newer sources however, which do make a differentiation between the two subraces, make specific reference to the Leaflord being the patron of wild elves. However, in these same newer sources the Wild One is talked of as the patron of wood elves and to a much lesser extent that of the wild elves. Further confusing this is that fact that Solonor Thelandira is talked of as being the special patron of the wood elves and, most recently, in the Player's Handbook 5th edition, Rillifane is listed as "wood elf god of nature." References de:Rillifane Rallathil Category:Seldarine Category:Nature deities Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Elf domain deities Category:Plant domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Fey domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender